csofandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Zombie
Regular zombie is the default playable zombie class in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. It appears as AI-controlled enemy in Zombie Scenario. Zombie Mods 'Zombie: The Original' After the incident in Rex Research Institute, the scientists are infected by a virus which turns them into a zombies (Origin Regular zombie). The zombies have now escaped from Rex and started infecting other humans. The Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists must combine their forces in order to survive the outbreak. 'Zombie: The Mutation' After obtaining many human blood samples from infecting humans, the Host Regular zombie is now able to evolve into an Origin zombie and use the 'Berserk' ability which makes their movement faster. However, this will affect their health as well thus making their life span shorter. They can also further evolve into an Evolute Origin Regular zombie or Prime zombie. The zombies can also regenerate their HP under certain conditions. Some zombies are able to throw Zombie Grenades. 'Zombie: The Hero' Zombies are able to revive from death unless a headshot is given. Host Regular zombies can also use the Berserk ability but it is less efficient when compared to the Origin zombie's 'Berserk' ability because it is only active for a short amount of time and consumes 500 HP. If fired continuously, the zombies Anger Bar will increase thus it will evolve. However, when it reaches its maximum, the zombie will evolve giving it more HP. 'Zombie: The Union' Regular zombies have 2000 health points and 200 armor points. However, it has 2500 health points and 250 armor points if the player has bought the Strong Lifepower set. The Berserk ability does not consume HP and increases not only speed but also its damage by 2X but also decreases its defense in Zombie: The Union unlike Ganymede's skill which only increases speed. 'Zombie 4: Darkness ' *New sounds have been added for him in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, the regular zombie has the ability to climb walls alongside his berserk ability. Scenario Zombie Scenario Origin Regular zombie comes with green color can throw Zombie Grenade. In chapter Double Gate starting round 17 ~ 20, the aggressive Enhanced Regular zombies that are in orange color comes with upgraded health and attack power to defeat humans. In chapter Dead End, Red Origin Regular zombie appears. Abilty - Berserk: make zombie's movement faster. Gameplay Tactics *Use Berserk ability when enemy is reloading. *Bunnyhopping is faster when using Berserk ability, causing confusion to enemies. *Berserk lowers knockback power of weapons. Use Berserk ability when enemy is using high knockback weapons such as Winchester M1887, Double-barreled shotgun, TAR-21, and Hammer. *Always take a glance to HP before using the Berserk ability as using it will consume health. *Move zig-zag to avoid being hit Counters *If a Berserk Regular zombie is chasing you, switch to secondary weapon and attack in burst to slow down the enemy. *Move zig-zag as direct move is easier to being hit. *Aim for the chest as it is very hard to aim the shaking head. *Usually Origin Regular zombie's skill can run faster than usual when used Berserk Ability, so try to shoot it to slow it down until it's skill timed out. *The skill from the Regular zombie usually consume's health, you can keep running until the zombie's Berserk ability cooldown to use the skill again. *Use weapons that have high knockback to knock zombies back at Zombie Escape Mode. *In ducts or when a Regular zombie is ducking, aim at the guts for headshot damages. Tips *In Zombie: The Mutation, Origin Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 10 seconds. It has no cooldown period. For each usage, 1000HP is consumed. When idle, the Origin will heal at a rate of 400 Health Points per second. *In Zombie: The Hero, Origin Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 10 seconds. It has 5 seconds cooldown and 500HP is consumed for each usage. When idle, the Host will heal at a rate of 500HP per second. For Host Regular zombie, it can use the Berserk ability for 5 seconds and has 10 seconds cooldown. 500HP is consumed per usage. Gallery Original= File:Regularzombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade normal zombie model.png|Host Regular zombie host zombie model.png|Origin Regular zombie Zombie Scenario: Green Zombie.png|Throws Zombie Grenade Enchanted Regular Zombies.png|Enhanced Regular zombies Host zombie red.png|Red Regular zombie Host regular zombie spray.png|Spray File:Normal_regular_zombie_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Regular_zombie_host_dummy.png|Ditto, Host File:Normal_regular_zombie_swim.png|Swim model File:Host_regular_zombie_swim.png|Ditto, Origin File:Zombie_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Zombie_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Host zombie2.JPG|Poster 1358149108_untitled2.jpg|Ditto. zs_2gateHard_20130329_1106030.jpg|Origin Throw Zombie Grenade Dying sound Ditto Ditto, Zombie Scenario version Hurt sound Ditto Start using the Berserk ability Using Berserk Ditto |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= Zb4 normal view.png|View model Zb4 normal idle.png|In-game model 1505103_578124125596282_1768597874_n.jpg|Ditto, HD New normalzb.png|Model change New normalzb4.png|Concept art New normalzb ca2.png|Ditto |-| Trivia *This model is replaced by Psycho zombie model in China version due to gruesome model. *The Origin Regular zombie's swim model is like a shark. *It is the only zombie with only one death animation. *There's a steelbeam planted on origin zombie's back. However, it was removed in the Zombie 4: Darkness model, and it was replaced with a third arm. *The Host zombie has a pistol in its pistol holster on his leg, signalling he was previously a Counter-Terrorist or a Terrorist. *In Zombie 4: Darkness , foreign players may experience some difficult when performing the Climb ability due to the latency. Category:Zombies Category:Factions